


The Ace of Cups

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarot, like everything, is all in the interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ace of Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taskir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taskir).



> **Spoilers:** HP7:HBP
> 
> [ Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=490977#t490977) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://taskir.livejournal.com/profile)[**taskir**](http://taskir.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Harry Potter, Luna/Fleur, fortune-teller)

"I don't think she was a very good fortune teller," Fleur said as they left the tent.

"You just didn't like what she had to say," Luna replied, her eyes fixed on a point in the sky but her feet sure on the path.

"That is _not_ true," Fleur insisted, hurrying after her.

Luna shook her head. "Two weeks until your wedding and she said the wolf would never make you happy. I may be silly, but I'm not stupid. Even I know what that means."

"But she also said the moon would bring me great happiness. That doesn't make any sense. That's what fakes do. They tell you lots of different things, knowing you'll pull out meaning where there isn't any."

"Yes," said Luna simply. She stopped so suddenly that Fleur almost ran into her, and then Luna turned around and kissed her.

Fleur pulled back, but Luna didn't let go, and Fleur soon found herself backed against a wall. She didn't know how Luna had managed to find the one secluded spot on the entire grounds, but Luna was currently doing very interesting things with her tongue that made Fleur very nearly forget that they could be discovered at any moment.

She squawked when Luna put her hand in her knickers, and she had the passing thought that she was more embarrassed by having made such an undignified noise than she would be if someone found her right now being manhandled by a schoolgirl. But she was helping Luna take her knickers off now, and Luna was pushing her skirt up, and Fleur wanted to tell her that the ground was surely filthy and she shouldn't be kneeling on it, but then Luna's mouth was on her... down there... and she didn't want Luna to ever leave.

Luna was licking gently and then she was _breathing_, and Fleur willed herself not to cry out. Finally she thought she couldn't hold it back any longer and it was like something crested inside of her and she opened her mouth -- and nothing came out. She just gulped down air and her knees wobbled and _oh_ that was wonderful.

"Come on," Luna said, standing up and brushing the dirt off her knees. "They're having a sale on Strawberry Flavoured Fizzing Whizbees."


End file.
